


June 24, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled with her arms behind her back while she stood by the kitchen table. She rocked back and forth on her heels. She watched as Amos glowered at her. Eyes settled on the stack of papers in front of him. The sermon he spent fourteen hours preparing. Supergirl viewed him squinting.''What are you up to?'' Amos asked.





	June 24, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled with her arms behind her back while she stood by the kitchen table. She rocked back and forth on her heels. She watched as Amos glowered at her. Eyes settled on the stack of papers in front of him. The sermon he spent fourteen hours preparing. Supergirl viewed him squinting.

''What are you up to?'' Amos asked.

Supergirl swatted the first few top papers before they fell on the floor. Her smile remained as her father's eyes bulged. ''My hand slipped.''

Amos shook with rage after he glowered again. ''Sermons are important to me,'' he said as he struggled to prevent himself from shouting.

''It was a joke,'' Supergirl said with a slight shrug of the shoulders at a snail's pace. After she abandoned Amos, she found herself outside and by the farm. What else was there to do? Find a villain to battle in Smallville? Supergirl almost flew when she viewed Amos frowning and wandering. She tensed for a split second. ''Preacher's going to get even with me for scattering his papers,'' she muttered.

Supergirl hid behind a tree and figured Amos couldn't find her. A few minutes passed before she glanced at the area. Although Amos was gone, she wondered if he had the same idea to hide. She started to wonder if he was going to ambush her by a tree. There was one way to find out. Supergirl walked to the area where Amos was first viewed. She checked every tree. Zero sign of him.

The sight of the farm caused Supergirl's smile to return. Her eyes were wide as soon as a hand was on her shoulder. She looked back.

Amos frowned.

''If you're ticked off about the sermon papers again, I'm sorr...''

Amos began to smile. ''Lunch is ready.''

Supergirl blinked twice. ''Lunch was why you searched for me? It wasn't about the papers at all?'' she asked.

Amos shook his head and followed Supergirl into the kitchen. One smirk formed the minute she viewed a bowl of sludge and shook her head in disbelief. ''Never attempt to wreck a preacher's sermon.''

THE END


End file.
